Say Hello!
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: What's a better way to spend your weekend than caring for two sexy extraterrestrials? And to spice up your day, how about a little interspecies romance? Oh and we can't forget about a nice bloody hunt or two now can we? Setting for three please.
1. No Freaking Way

**Welcome to the first episode of...**

**Say Hello!**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter One**

**No Freaking Way**

* * *

**Thoughts**

**Human's POV**

* * *

"_Okay, there is no freaking way they're sitting across from me… It's just not possible."_

_"Heck, I've seen them in movies, read stories about them on fanfiction, drawn pictures, and looked at pictures of them on Deviantart. Aww hell, I even met a few normal people dressed up in costumes to look like them, but I never thought I'd ever see the real thing. Let alone, two of them!"_

_"Oh, and did I forget to mention that I am feeding the pair? Oh yeah, the one on the right is eating two honeyed hams, cold, and the one on the left has five prime rib steaks raw. Ugh, I was going to use those for the cookout tomorrow but…it's for a better cause."_

_"Alright, blink a few times."_

_"Good… "_

_"Now put the spoon in the yogurt."_

_"Great…"_

_"Take a bite."_

_"Even better…"_

_"Now, stop staring!"_

_"Nope, can't stop staring."_

_"My god their heads are huge! Well, compared to mine that is."_

_"Oh man, the hair, scratch that last part, the dreadlocks are cool with the… What are those, tiny mouse skulls? But the…mandibles? Now those are creepy, with their twitchy, twitchy-ness, I mean come on, they have freaking crab legs for lips."_

_"Holy...look at those inner teeth! Note to self, avoid topic of dentist."_

_"Oh my god…the one on the left just bit through the stake bone. Another note to self, hide my stash of jaw breakers."_

_"This isn't happening, I know I wished to meet one on my birthday, but damnit God, this is a sick ass joke to be pulling!"_

* * *

Thoughts

**The Young Yautja's** **POV**

* * *

"_By the Black Warrior, I see this female has succumbed to my handsome appearance, but she could at least be discrete about her fascination with me..."_

"_Ha, look at that, she is so enamored with my face she cannot blink properly."_

"_Even more amusing, she eats her food of slime very slowly."_

"_Now she cannot take her eyes away from my stunning mandibles. Ah, I almost feel sorry for this female. The pathetic Ooman males must not give her the attention she so craves."_

"_The rumors that some Yautja have taken Oomans as mates and adopted them as clan might not be only rumors after all..."_

"_Mmm, this meat is delicious. What prey does it come from? Perhaps my Elder will let me hunt a few to take back with us."_

"_Ack! Now what was that for?"_

* * *

Thoughts

**The Elder Yautja's** **POV**

* * *

"_Of course it would take an elbow in the ribs to get this pup's attention away from his food. I doubt an entire pack of hard meats would be able to part him from a meal. Ugh, to think I agreed to train this gluttonous creature."_

"_I will admit the meat provided tastes of high quality. Never the less, Grinning-Fangs should act his rank. Not like an unblooded-warrior."_

"_Ancestors, his arrogance will be his downfall should he try to behave like this towards our females…this damn young-blood with try to pose for any creature of the opposite sex with a pulse."_

"_When did I start getting so many headaches, and my need to sigh with just about every breath? Perhaps something that requires less thought…the Ooman will do for now."_

"_She has wane potential by offering her home and giving medical aid to our injuries, and has also shown honor in not taking advantage of our weakened states. However, it is becoming irritating the way she stares without blinking…"_

* * *

Human's POV

* * *

Looking from one to the other, Sam felt torn between two nearly overwhelming urges. The first was a desire to scream bloody murder, run out the door, and then lock her self up in a nice safe nutty asylum. The second desire, the stronger of the two, was to squeal like a little girl, hop up and down, then tackle the two Predators, and start poking them…in various places.

However, she did neither, Sam just sat there, eating her strawberry yogurt while reclining on her dark blue couch and continued to stare. She had to force herself to blink slowly, as the two Yautja males devoured their…snacks.

Looking over to the smaller Predator, she twirled her spoon in the yogurt with a very nonchalant motion. Ever since he had awakened this morning, for whatever reason, he had practically made it a game to try and further rattle her nerves.

The occasional glances she could deal with, the strange body movements she could deal with too, but whenever he lifted his upper right mandible, that would bother her. After reading so many fanfics about them, Sam had a mild idea that he was smirking, Yautja version.

Because of this, he had to be the younger warrior.

Reason one. His height was only six feet some odd inches, where the older looking warrior had to be eight feet tall, maybe more. Reason two. He had much, much longer dreadlocks, which fell a little past his waist. As opposed to the elder having shoulder length. Reason three. His statue and mandibles were by no means superior to the taller Yautja. Reason four. The younger Yautja probably weighed two hundred some odd pounds, his Elder had to be about three hundred, and it was all pure muscle to Sam's eyes. Reason five. The Elder moved with grace, acted calm, and was polite to a point, where the younger one, from what Sam had seen so far, was the exact opposite of said named qualities.

Sam hid her small smile by clamping down on the yogurt-covered spoon, while she began to observe the two in detail.

Flicking her eyes over the smaller Yautja, she nearly snorted out yogurt because of the unexpected upchuck of laughter.

He was making hilarious faces after having picked up, and then bitten down on one of the very tart pineapple rings. His mandibles kept closing, then flaring out in distaste, but it had to be his eye ridges that shot up, and wiggled with surprise, to make it so difficult to choke down her giggles.

After a few moments of a very difficult struggle, Sam managed to regain enough control over her face to watch the Elder Yautja, who sat cross-legged with an over sized serving platter upon his lap.

Very regal looking, he sat straight as an arrow and ate slowly with a wickedly long knife. Moreover, if compared to an animal, the first impression would be of a powerful, white tiger, he even had the stripes to go with it. While Sam none-too-discreetly gazed at him, her dark gray eyes met with two very oddly colored orbs of pale blue ice.

For a reason beyond willing comprehension, this created a slight blush to bloom along her cheeks. Forcing her eyes away from the intense gaze and over to the younger warrior, she arched an eyebrow at what she saw.

Both upper mandibles pulled up to their fullest height in an alien smile, the young Predator was no longer sitting cross-legged, but instead was leaning back on one arm with his other hand patting his puffed out stomach.

Sam bit down on the inside of her cheek to fight her growing smile. Unfortunately, she lost the battle when the he began to purr loudly.

He certainly reminded her of a tiger cub, one that was not fully grown, but hanging in the middle like a teenager. With skin almost the color of burnt orange, black stripes, and a vanilla colored tummy, he also had to have by far the most charming duel eye color of green and gold.

"You surprise me Ooman…"

Sam jumped when the deep grating voice broke the pleasant silence, causing her head to swing towards the Elder Predator. "Come again?"

"You have-" he seemed almost reluctant to say much more, "shown bravery, a sense of honor by helping us. I have nothing to offer as thanks but my words." He honestly made her want to squirm in her seat, for the look animating his harsh features was painfully serious as he spoke. Not to mention his voice, rough and grating, it only added to the rather aggressive appearance he naturally carried.

"Oh…well that's okay, no need," blinking, Sam sat up on the couch with a cautious smile. "Since you two are done eating I'll just take your plates now."

Rising cautiously from her seat, she walked around the long, low-to-the-floor wooden table that had separated the two warriors from her. However, she paused once she stood next to the tall Elder.

"_Dear God he's tall! I'm only five six, and he's eye level with me…sitting down."_

Glancing down at his plate, she was not precisely feeling all that comfortable leaning down and removing it from his lap.

Luckily, the Elder took pity on Sam, and handed her his platter.

"Thank you," she murmured softly.

Walking slowly around the older Yautja, she stood next to the burnt orange Predator, but sadly, like any teenager he could not help in teasing her. Still leaning on one arm with his other hand resting on his outstretched leg, he made no move to hand over his platter. Instead, he lifted his mandibles even higher and puffed out his chest.

The image it created in Sam's head was _"I'm too sexy"_.

This caused a muscle to twitch in her eyebrow. Once again, the Elder rescued her, growling softly and then clicking like a demented maraca.

Sam had been learning the Yautja language for nearly three months now, so she was able roughly to catch "pup" and "give" before losing the rest.

The smaller male deflated before handing over his empty platter, but the once dimmed smile became a smirk, as he brushed the pads of his fingertips over her knuckles.

She only inhaled sharply over the contact.

Balancing the two manhole sized platters atop her arms, she slowly backed out of the front room and into the dinning room. She was not going to give them her back for two very good reasons. Number one, it could offend them, or at least the senior warrior. Number two, she was not completely sure of the pair just yet.

After she was out of their line of sight, she turned on her heel and walked into the small kitchen.

"_Eww, sticky floor need to mop soon..."_

Grimacing as the chilled tiles of her floor encountered bare feet, Sam placed one of the platters onto the counter. With the other balanced along her arm, she leaned down and opened the washer-machine.

"_A few more cups and I'll have a full load to start."_

A sudden thought accrued to Sam.

She placed the two platters away and closed the washer's door before getting up. Heading back to the front room, she stopped just before entering and stuck her head around the arch.

"Are you two…thirsty?"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own Predator**


	2. Homemade Band Aid

**Welcome back to the next episode of…**

**Say Hello!**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter Two**

**Homemade Band-Aid**

* * *

**The Elder Yautja's POV**

* * *

…"_Thirsty? What does that Ooman word mean again…? Ahhh, yes, I remember now."_

Frozen Heart nodded once, and immediately regretted doing so. The deep gash, going from where shoulder met neck, and down to his left hip, protested the simple movement. Grinning Fangs noticed his pained expression, and reached out a hand as if to steady Frozen Heart.

"**Elder, you should be resting…the crash has left both of us weakened."**

Clicking his right lower mandible in annoyance, he knew the pup was right. Between blood loss, and having lost both their med-kits along with half of their armor during the crash, it was surprising they were still alive.

"**We will rest eventually but…"**

Frozen Heart's sentence went unfinished, because the female chose to reappear with two very large glasses, cradled against her chest, clutched firmly in both hands.

"Here…You know, I was thinking about giving you two some cranberry juice…but well… I wouldn't give that nasty stuff to my worst enemy. So it's just plain water."

The female handed the glasses to Frozen Heart, and he in turn carefully handed the other glass to Grinning Fangs, who happily accepted.

"_Crrrraaaanbeeerry juice?"_

Frozen Heart's gaze followed the Ooman, as she resumed her former position, laying back on the strange blue furnishing.

"Is this so called crrrraaaanbeeerry juice, a powerful poison of some kind? If so, why deem it as something to drink? Let alone consider giving it to us as a drink?"

The female's eyes grew as large as his Shuriken disks, and she began to stutter while waving her hands.

"Oh god, no, no, no, no, that's not what I meant! It isn't a poison, cranberry juice just tastes really nasty! But, it's supposed to be really good for your health, that's the only reason I have it..."

By the sharp flare of temperature rising from the female's body, Frozen Heart knew she told the truth, thus he shifted his eyes back to the common sight. He gave her a curt nod, and once again regretted the painful motion.

This time, his grimace of pain made both Grinning Fangs and the Ooman rise to help him. Truly annoyed now, he clicked his lower mandibles and waved them off.

"When I have both my arms and legs cut off and entrails dragging upon the floor, you may then act as if I am dieing! In the mean time, I am well enough to care for myself."

He spoke the same thing to Grinning Fangs, and told him to sit back down.

"Okay, okay no need to bite our heads off…ol' grumpy puss…"

Frozen Heart's glare could have burned a hole through the hardest metal in the known universe. The image of an old scruffy ally cat surfaced in his mind, a broken ear, missing teeth, and half of its fur missing…

"I will overlook such an insult because you have shown promise Ooman. Do not do it again…"

The female's eyebrows lifted and she turned her head, lips in the shape of an o.

"Good hearing…"

With that said, she gave Frozen Heart her most innocent look, and shifted her gaze up to the white ceiling, while twiddling her thumbs.

Moving his eyes to the right, Frozen Heart could see all four of Grinning Fangs mandibles pulled tightly in, and his body shaking with silent laughter, some of the water spilt on his chest from snorting.

"_Pups…"_

Resisting the youthful urge to roll his eyes, Frozen Heart carefully placed the glass to his inner mouth and took a deep swallow.

Pale blue eyes wondered back over to the Ooman female, who was now staring at the ceiling with a slightly dreamy expression, her hands resting on top of her stomach. Frozen Heart narrowed his gaze and cautiously cocked his head to the side. Wisps of wavy shoulder length brown hair had strayed over the Ooman's gray eyes, reminding the old Yautja of a young pup, daydreaming of its first hunt.

Remarkably dark eyebrows seemed to stand out on her light tan face, but part of her left eyebrow, dead center was missing, as if a blade had slashed the fine hair off.

A bright glint made Frozen Heart shift his gaze to her left ear. Multiple rings of golden metal adorned the curve, right down to its pink lobe, each one reflecting the light. The Ooman moved one of her hands from its resting place to scratch her cheek with long pointed nails, much like a Yautja's own. However, each nail gleamed unnaturally, as if wet or perhaps like polished spear points…

The Ooman flicked her eyes to meet Frozen Heart's curious gaze, and she smiled…

* * *

**The Younger Yautja's POV**

* * *

"_By the Divine Warrior she called him an Old puss! I may only know some of the Ooman's language, but I caught enough! Why didn't I ever think of that? I'm starting to like this female with each passing moment!"_

Taking a few deep breaths to hold his laughter, Grinning Fangs straightened from his hunched position and rubbed his aching upper mandibles. Too much smiling will do that to you; looking to his left, he arched an eyebrow. While the Ooman stared at the ceiling, Frozen Heart had cocked his head to the side and was staring with interest…

Curiously, Grinning Fangs began to watch the female as well, but what he noticed was her disturbing clothing…

A gray sleeveless garb of some kind, with a large Ooman number in bold white written a crossed it, hung to mid thigh. Beneath the vent-holed garb was a pair of very dark…material that revealed her lower legs, but was long enough to hide her knees. Placing his glass onto the table, Grinning Fangs drummed his fingers along his knee.

Shifting his gaze to the female's throat, he frowned, circling her neck like a collar, was a thick chain of silver and connected to it, was a lone line of the same pale metal, dangling to her waist.

Curiosity peaked now, he peered at her wrists and his frown deepened, black bands covered in spikes of the same shining metal circled her wrists, and gazing at the Ooman's ankles, he found chains there as well…

"_She is a slave of some kind…?"_

That did not bode well with Grinning Fangs, if she was a slave, then he would find her owner and simply kill them, then take her for his own. This certainly cheered him up, however just as these thoughts ran their courses, the Ooman turned her head and smiled at Frozen Heart…and revealed her teeth…

Grinning Fangs straightened with indignity, she would rather show her interest in his Elder then him…?

Glancing over to Frozen Heart, the older Predator showed no outward interest to the Ooman's attentions. Pulling his lower mandibles up and his upper mandibles down, Grinning Fangs crossed his arms over his chest, and started to sulk… However, just as quickly as the sulk began, it disappeared. Lifting his upper right mandible in a small smirk, a thought appeared in his head.

Leaning over to Frozen Heart, he let out a soft teasing purr.

"**The females gave you Frozen Heart as a second name because you rarely seek their company…so has this little Ooman thawed your heart…among other things…?"**

In less time then it takes to blink an eye, Frozen Heart set his glass on the table with a loud bang and swung around, wrapping his hand in Grinning Fangs long dreadlocks, with a fiercely annoyed glint in his eyes.

Unfortunately, the Elder forgot about his grievous wound, and with a sharp intake of breath, he swayed forward, sagging against the younger Yautja.

"**Frozen Heart!"**

Panicked, Grinning Fangs supported the larger Yautja against his chest. He carefully shifted the Elder, further exposing his back. The deep gash had managed to reopen, despite the thick white bandages covering it. His green neon blood began to soak the material at a very alarming rate and it started to pour from beneath its edges, to leak down onto the tan fuzzy floor.

Looking up to where the Ooman sat, Grinning Fangs was shocked to find her gone!

Just as he was about to curse her for being a coward, along with a few other choice curse words, she came back from around the corner, and knelt down next to the fallen Yautja…

* * *

**Human's POV**

* * *

…Dropping to her knees beside the older Predator, Sam placed the bucket sized jar of goldenseal paste behind her. Quickly removing the duck-tape and fluffy bandages, she grimaced as the bright neon blood covered her fingers.

"_God…what the hell did Tony the tiger say to piss him off?"_

Sam wiped her right hand off on her jeans, leaving neon trails along the legs of her shorts, and craned around to dip into the thick olive green goop. Suppressing the urge to play in it, she withdrew her cupped hand and began to apply the first glob onto the deep gash…

A few moments passed after Sam had finished packing the wound, but the bleeding refused to stop…

More duck-tape surfaced as an idea, but the thought was cast aside as Tony the tiger placed the older Yautja on the floor and then jumped up, his dreadlocks swinging side to side as he started looking around the room. He zoned in on a large window a crossed the room, and in five strides he stood next to it, running his clawed fingers along its seals.

"What are you doi… No! You oversized ET!"

Sam helplessly watched as the younger Yautja tore chunks of her window caulk from its resting place.

Once the Predator had enough, he came back over with a hand full of the old sealant, but looked extremely frustrated, glaring at the pieces that dangled from his clenched fist. Frowning slightly, Sam felt a light bulb go off in her head.

"Okay, I got it, I know what you need. Just stay here! And don't tear up anymore of my windows!"

Rising quickly, Sam bit back a groan of pain, as her legs complained from being in the same position for too long. She ignored the annoying tingles shooting down its length and made her way through the living room, back to the kitchen.

Leaning down, she opened the cabinet beneath the sink and reached in, grabbing the caulking gun along with a spare tube of caulk.

"_Would silicon base be a good thing…? It definitely stops the leaks in my windows… Oh well, as long as he doesn't scream his head off like a demented banshee then I guess it can be considered the perfect ET band-aid! Look mom no ouch… Where the freak did that come from…?" _

Heading back to her interesting houseguests, Sam knelt back down beside the older Yautja.

"_Okay this is no different then me caulking the stupid Jacuzzi… Except, the Jacuzzi can't decapitate you later…"_

Placing the tube securely into the cradle of the gun, Sam withdrew her Spyderco Endura four from her pocket and slid her thumb-pad into it's hole, pushing it open with a loud click.

A soft rumbling growl made her pause completely; lifting her eyes, she visibly flinched. Of course, Tony the tiger would assume the worst. Grimacing, Sam retraced a few words from her memory and formed an extremely poor sentence.

"**At easy…cut boob…lube…tube!"**

Lifting the tube closer to her other hand, Sam set the blade's edge half way down the length of the barrel's spout, one quick stroke and it cut clean through the plastic cone cap. With another practiced motion, she pressed the release mechanism, flipped the blade closed and re-clipped it to her pocket. Rising higher onto her knees, Sam shifted the gun over the older Yautja's back, and had to stop yet again, as a hand tightly gripped her upper arm.

Blinking in confusion, it took a few seconds for his actions to sink in, the caulking gun, it looked like a gun…duh. Sighing softly, Sam placed her other hand beneath the gun tip and squeezed the trigger, pouring a small amount into her palm, and then holding it out to the edgy Yautja.

She pointed to the dry caulk that he still held, and then gestured with her head, towards the fresh white sealant in her hand. After narrowing his eyes, the Predator let out a few soft nervous clinks, and released her wrist. Swallowing, Sam stared at the gigantic hand shaped bruise on her upper arm.

"_Holy crap… If that's his idea of a warning hold…then… Memo to self, don't ever, play football with a Predator… Penalty first down! For illegal killing of the opponent quarterback!"_

Biting the inside of her cheek, she moved the gun until it hovered near the start of the deep injury, and with a soft bubbly goop sound, a thick rope of caulk eased out. Slowly easing the trigger back, Sam made it to the center of the wound when he began to stir…

Refusing to sway from her task, she glanced at Tony the tiger, and gestured with her head towards the moving Yautja. She continued to apply the white paste, as the younger Predator placed his hand on the uninjured shoulder, clicking softly to the restlessly moving…old puss.

"_Done! One problem though…what do I use to smooth the stuff down with…?"_

Placing the gun beside the goldenseal tub, Sam stared hard at the long line of white, leading from shoulder to hip.

"_What to use…what to use…what to use…what to…ah-ha!"_

Hopping up swiftly, Sam half jogged, half-bounced from the front room, back into the kitchen, to fetch her plastic cutting board from the dish rack, sitting in the left side of the second sink. Snagging it, she swung around on her heel, and rushed back to the two oversized cousins of ET.

Kneeling beside the Elder, Sam smiled faintly, she was no fool… Clicking her tongue softly, she gained Tony the tiger's attention, and motioned for him to hold the huge Predator down. He gave a weary glance at the cutting board before carefully placing his hand on the Elder's uninjured shoulder and the other along his ribs. She would need to do this quick, before he accidentally reopened the cut.

Gathering her courage, Sam maneuvered under the younger Yautja's arm and placed the flat board on the top of the caulk. She shifted her legs and braced herself; Sam was making sure there would be a chance to jump out of the way later.

In one fluid motion she swiped the cutting bored down the Elder's back, efficiently smoothing down the caulk, and leapt backwards to land firmly on her back. It was a good thing she moved when she had, apparently, the motion also woke the Predator from his little stupor. He let out an eardrum-splitting roar, and swung his arm right where Sam used to be kneeling…

The Elder thrashed wildly on the floor, nearly tossing Tony the tiger off, low clicks came from the younger predator…as he struggled to keep from gaining a fist in the mandibles.

They managed to maintain the struggle for a full minute, before the older Yautja finally collapsed, but at the last second, he jerked his body and effortlessly tossed the younger Predator off… Laying eagle spread, face down, Sam could see his gigantic back heaving up and down from the little wrestling match.

"Are you okay…? I mean, you're not going to try and use my head as a soccer ball, if I come near you…are you…?"

"I do not know what you speak of but you may approach…" Was the exhausted reply; taking this as a good thing, Sam sat up and crawled near the older warrior's head. An annoyed grunt rose from a few feet away, as the burnt orange Yautja sat up from where his Elder tossed him.

Luckily, those ice blue eyes of the Elder weren't open, because it just registered to Sam that she still had the cutting bored in hand…with the smeared evidence still visible.

Lifting it up to her wide-eyed face, she glanced guiltily down, and then slowly stuck the plastic item behind her back, with a hard twist of her wrist she sent it skidding under the TV stand, halfway a crossed the room. "So…how about getting some rest…?"

"…That would be best for now…" The Elder replied, while struggling to shift his weight onto massive arms, but even with greater strength, his white striped arms trembled, threatening to buckle…

Automatically, Sam reached out a hand to help, only to watch as two large burnt orange colored hands, speckled in black spots…beat her to steadying the huge Yautja.

With a considerable amount of effort, the older predator managed to stand on his own feet, but had his left arm slung over Tony the tiger's shoulders.

"Okay well…follow me."

Rising from her knees, Sam glanced over at the two, to see them as they adjusted their awkward stances to walk.

However, she paused for a moment, remembering just how narrow the hallway was…and how wide the warriors were side by side…

"_Maybe they should walk in front…I don't exactly like the idea of them falling on me… I can see the drunken man stagger already…"_

"Okay, you two can go first…my bedroom is straight down the hall. You can't miss it…"

Sam stood aside to let the two stumbling Yautja's pass.

"_Oh God my poor walls…"_

As she watched them, she cringed every time they grazed the delicate man made walls, but after a few nerve racking seconds, they managed to make it to her bedroom without putting any new holes...never mind. Just as they were ducking into her room, the older Yautja shifted his elbow and put a basketball-sized hole in the white wall near the doorframe…

Sam's eye twitched as she followed the two into her room…but came to a halt in the doorway, when she saw her guests simply standing in the center of her large circular room.

Almost like something out of a magazine, this is what Sam had gotten when Father had bought her a birthday present two years ago, one hell of a gigantic house sitting on a hill, overlooking a crystal-clear ocean below. A single long window stretched half way crossed her room, giving a perfect view of the lapping waves, crashing up against the white sandy beach.

On the opposite of Sam's window, thirty glinting weapons placed on racks, covered the entire wall like Christmas ornaments.

Decorating the first rack, were eleven various butterfly knives, the second rack below it, were nine knives from Spyderco, one of them, the new Cara Cara Black. Another three were from Gerber Legendary Blades, four more came from Mtect U.S.A.

"_A growing girl can never have too many knives."_

However, the last three, which hung like crosses, a black claymore that Sam couldn't even lift, a short sword made of VG-10 steel, and an ancient katana made of lovingly crafted folded steel.

Turning away from the collection, Sam nearly had a heart attack!

By peering around the two and looking onto the bed, she felt her face flush with embarrassment, scattered from her morning rush, were her undergarments thrown in a colorful array…

"_No wonder they stopped…"_

Letting out a nervous laugh, Sam stepped around the two stunned staring predators, to the side of the bed, and then swiftly grabbed the bedspread, yanking it to the floor, hiding the garments in a blue mound fabric.

"Okay Tony, I think you can lay him down now without the fear of him waking up with a bra stuck in his dreadlocks…or a pair of my panties hanging off his mandibles…"

That little comment gained a very deadly glare from the old grumpy puss…

"_What a way to treat your nurse…"_

Sam stepped aside so Tony the tiger could lie his Elder down, however the old Yautja began clicking furiously and pointing to the bed. A small argument followed, but Sam managed to catch three words, back, exposed, and a very firm no.

Sam had to bite her lip, to keep from grinning; as Tony the tiger helped sit the stubborn Elder, down on the edge of her king sized bed.

"_I wonder…was that the quick drying caulk…or is it the normal kind…? Oh man…if not…I'm going to have a predator stuck to my bed sheets! And me without body sized spatula…"_

Blinking away the thought, she took a few timid steps toward the giant pair, until she stood near enough by her standards.

"Now that you're…comfortable…I can show…your…friend to his room…"

The older Yautja stared into Sam's eyes, who in turn struggled not to shift from foot to foot under the intense ice blue gaze.

"That would be…"

The Elder stopped in mid-sentence to peer down to the left, and Sam followed suit. Tony the tiger had for some reason dropped down to his knees and was looking under her bed, reaching an arm out for something beneath it. When he finally withdrew his arm and stood up, his broad back was facing Sam.

"Hey what is tha…oh crap no…"

Tony the tiger turned to face her and his Elder to show them what he'd found…it was Sam's worst nightmare…he was opening it!

"No!"

Sam lunged forward to try to grab the simple item that would certainly spell her doom…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own Predators**


	3. No Not That!

**Welcome back to the next episode of…**

**Say Hello!**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter Three**

**No Not That!**

* * *

**Human's POV**

* * *

With both hands outstretched, Sam made her desperate lunge for the simple item, if they opened it, not only would it complicate her life, she would have to explain for a few things… Tony the Tiger lifted it above his head, upper mandibles grinning to their fullest height, jumping like an idiot, she grit her teeth. "Give it back!"

Seeing, that he had no intention of handing it over, Sam sighed, gave him an annoyed look then sprang up, boosting herself upon Tony's braced leg, gripping his lifted arm and using the huge chest as a resting place for her hip, as she made another grab for the item of doom. This not only surprised the burnt orange Predator who she was climbing on, it apparently shocked the Elder to no end, because he started clicking like crazy and Tony the Tiger clicked right back.

An arm wrapped around Sam's waist, causing her to squeak and squirm, but still trying to get the item…

"Enough Ooman, if this prize is so important that you would make a pathetic attempt to wrestle Grinning Fangs, he will yield it to you…"

Turning her head, Sam groaned in embarrassment, pressed up against Tony the Tiger, this position did look highly suggestive. With one of her hands resting on his left shoulder, the other gripping his lifted right arm, her belly resting firmly against his ribs, a powerful arm wrapped around her waist…

"Hey did you just call him Grinning Fangs? Is that his name?"_ "Oh God…just call me captain obvious…"_ Once again, she wiggled, but the arm would not budge, instead it tightened slightly, shifting her to straddle his hip…like a little kid. The blush made Sam's face burn, and the so-called Grinning Fangs looked down at her smirking!

The Elder sighed and clicked his lower mandibles, "Because you risked your own life to help Grinning Fangs and I, you may know my name…" The Elder did not look very willing to reveal his name to Sam… "It is…Su'Vil'Tak…do not call me by it, you may only call me Frozen Heart. Ec'Vij is Grinning Fangs true name, only use Grinning Fangs."

Sam blinked at the harsh tone…it dimly reminded her of someone talking…a voice that she dearly missed…however, before she could fully grasp the memory, Grinning Fangs moved his arm out of her grip. The sudden movement jerked her from la-la land and into reality, as she watched he handed her sketchbook over to Frozen Heart…

"No!"

It was Sam's worst nightmare…the book accidentally fell to the floor, landing on its spine, opening to the first page because Happy Go Lucky decided to turn into butterfingers at the last second! Groaning low in her throat she buried her face against Grinning Fangs shoulder, the first page depicted a face of a Predator, relaxed, noble looking, the battle scar on his forehead, and very attractive in her mind's eye…

"_Someone kill me please…"_

The silence in the room was so thick you could cut it with a freaking knife…the two Predators were simply staring, stunned or outraged, Sam did not want to know…

"Ooman…how…how do you know our High Elder Komma…?"

Turning away from her hiding place, she looked at Frozen Heart frowning. "I don't…" Another memory fluttered in front of her mind…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_You need to eat…" A much younger Sam said, holding out an oversized platter full of assorted raw meats. A giant Predator sat reclining against a white wall, one hand resting on a bent knee, while the other lay upon his outstretched leg, clothed in nothing more then a loincloth. Colored completely black, except for his mandibles and inner teeth, he watched her with a tired expression and said softly. "I will not eat drugged food Ooman pup…now leave me."_

_The young Sam shook her head; Father told her to feed him, so she would feed him! "It isn't drugged…I went and got it myself so I know…" Once again, she held it out to the nine-foot tall creature, eyes of burning red steel watching her movements, never once straying. The Predator sighed and took the platter, setting it beside himself._

"_I like your eyes…"_

_Now that the platter no longer encumbered Sam she sat down, chin resting on her bent knees, the Predator blinked and made a very gravely sounding chuckle…_

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

A dull ache behind her temples said hello…as the memory went sailing away. "I don't know, I just came up with the face…I thought he looked se… Uhh could you get him to put me down?" The blush spread on her face, she nearly said sexy…Sam fought to appear unconcerned, but she kept shifting against Grinning Fangs hip…

A yelp escaped her as the world went tilting downward, wrapping both arms around the tree trunk neck. "What the hell are you doing?!" Grinning Fangs glanced at her and picked the sketchbook up, handing it to Frozen Heart. Like before, Sam reached out an arm to try to grab the book, only to have the world tilt right side up again…

"Don't look in that! No! Oh crap…" Frozen Heart ignored her pleas and flipped to the next page…

Pressing her face against the curve of Grinning fangs neck Sam sighed, page number two was the start of a joke comic about Predators… Clicks came from both of the Yautja as they gazed at the huge bold writing, a chibified version of Sam below it, giving a thumbs-up with a grin.

The title was…How to Catch a Predator…

"_God I hope they can't read English…"_

The next page Frozen Heart flipped to was a picture of a fully armored Predator crouching behind some bushes, they clicked in approval at the detail. Next page…the warrior had crept forward, his spear poised for an attack, next page, were bold words saying "MINE", next page, Sam had latched onto the shocked Predator's leg… Next page, too stunned to stab her with his spear he lifted his leg and then gave it a shake, only to find Sam was not budging, so he shook his leg even harder… Next page, the Predator glared down at the cartoon Sam who was grinning like a lunatic, he poked her, tried to pry her arms off his leg, spun around until he was dizzy, and still she would not move…

Frozen Heart and Grinning Fangs had fallen deathly silent after seeing the anime version of the hunter glaring down at the adorable chibi Sam…

As if a glutton for punishment, he turned to the next page…

Once again, to the more serious graphics, the Predator had limped back to his ship, where all of his comrades stood staring with slack mandibles at what their Elder had dragged back with him. Next page, he lifted his leg and pointed at her, _"I can't get this Ooman female to let go…"_ Next page, to demonstrate he started the leg shaking process all over again…much to the Unblooded Warriors amusements. Next page, the Unblooded Warriors all tried their hand at removing Sam, nope still stuck like a super leach fangirl… Next page, the Elder had finally given up, but just as he turned to go on the ship, an idea light bulb went off over his head. Next page, he taped Sam on the shoulder, she looked up, "Would you let go of my leg now…?" she blinked, let go, waved and left… Next page, showed the Predator Elder with a very annoyed look on his face, and the chibi girl laughing her butt off.

Frozen Heart and Grinning Fangs glanced at Sam, neither speaking, she still had her face buried against the younger Predator's neck, and ears beat red with embarrassment. _"Someone kill me please…"_ The slight crinkle of a page turning made her squirm against the large body, the next comic she had based on the first Predator movie.

The first page titled with more large bold writing, Mess with Him Mess with Me.

Frozen Heart turned to the second page, clicking softly at the detail, but apparently, he had learned from the first not to be at ease… The second page showed the face off between Arnold Schwarzenegger where the Predator had just removed his mask. Next page, Arnold was in the midst of saying "you are one ugly", next page, Sam came out of the blue with a shovel, slamming his head and making it explode. In bold writing, "He is not ugly!" then she turned to the gaping Predator and latched onto his waist, because she could not reach any higher.

Frozen continued to flip through the pictures, running a crossed a Yautja in a pink tutu, a half-naked sexy gothic Predator…then a chibified warrior, which Grinning Fangs clicked in amusement at. Upon hearing the Elder reaching the final page, Sam managed to find the will to turn away from the curve of pleasantly warm neck and look down, a seriously detailed picture of the so-called Komma, sat leaning against some wall…

"Ooman…" She cut him off, "My name is Sam not Ooman…" Frozen Heart glared at her, but nodded carefully. "Sa-aaaahm…we shall speak of this when the new cycle begins…" The Elder glanced at Grinning fangs and the rather possessive hold he had on her…

Wiggling against the powerful hold, Sam was no longer embarrassed but annoyed, sighing she placed an elbow on the broad shoulder before propping her chin up on her hand. Rolling clicks came from the Elder and he gestured to Grinning Fangs, at first Sam thought he argued because he started clicking back. However, a harsh growl made the broad shoulders slump, he loosened his hold though not enough, she literally had to slide down his hip and leg like a freaking pole…

Tilting her head back to glare at Grinning Fangs, she found him watching her with an unreadable expression, groaning caused them to look away and back to the bed. Fighting a small smile, Sam watched as Frozen Heart with a stubborn pride, carefully crawled backwards, struggling not to aggravate his wound. She wanted to help the giant Predator…but he would take it personally as an insult to his strength…fanfics do come in handy for info… Settling down on his back, Frozen Heart let out a long sigh, likely he had been holding it during his crab walk backwards.

"_Thank God Father bought me a ten foot bed…"_

"Hey if you get hungry or thirsty just give a…um, roar or something..." A roll of low sounding clicks rumbled from Frozen Heart, he placed his right hand on his stomach…and pretty much fell right to sleep. Sam jumped when a finger tapped her on the shoulder, looking up she could not help the little scowl that crept on her face, looking away, she was still annoyed with him for picking… Gray eyes flew to the size of saucers when Grinning Fangs placed two curled fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head back to face him, he had cocked his head to the side, mandibles opening and closing.

"Hungry…" The way he said it, along with the gesture…made two completely split notions of hungry pop into her head…and she was not sure if she wanted to think about the second one… He ran his thumb over her lower lip…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own Predator**


	4. Well This Is Uncomfortable

**Welcome back to the next episode of…**

**Say Hello!**

**By, Sonasu**

**Chapter Four**

**Well this is…uncomfortable**

* * *

**Human's POV**

* * *

Sam's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline as she mentally panicked, if Grinning Fangs had simply said hungry without the thumb touching lip part she would have automatically thought edible food! _"Not cool dude so not cool…"_

Forcing a weak smile to appear, she nervously licked suddenly dry lips and patted the hand under her chin, "well seeing as…you're still hungry…how about we go to the kitchen and get you some…er…roast…?" _"Yeah okay, sometimes it's a very good thing to play dumb…"_ Lifting her chin from the warm fingers, and keeping the smile plastered to her face, she took a multiple of wide crab steps around the burnt orange Predator. Stopping only once her back bumped into the doorframe, Sam muttered an 'oops' before turning and practically running out of the room, powerwalking through the hall, passing under the mahogany archway then into the kitchen…

* * *

**Younger Predator's POV**

* * *

Grinning Fangs tapped his upper right mandible in thought, if the Ooman female called Sam was so easy to provoke…then staying here might not be such a bad thing after all. _**"This'll be fun…"**_ Running a hand through his dreadlocks, he purred softly, considering how long it might take a rescue party to find them…there would be plenty of time to hunt and amuse himself with this little Ooman.

Glancing back to the bed, he felt his stomach twist in a knot, never had he seen his Elder seem so…vulnerable, shaking the thought away and turning around, he walked over to the large mound of fabric, lifting it from the floor. A colorful spectacle of strange clothing fell from the creases of the covering, peeking over its edge Grinning Fangs left mandible twitched, making a curious clicking sound. Though highly tempted to explore…he ignored them, shaking out the rest of the pieces, before lying the thick piece over Frozen Heart, making certain he was completely covered, carefully tucking in the sides…

* * *

**Human's POV**

* * *

When Grinning Fangs did not follow, Sam had went to check on him…mainly to make sure he was not destroying her room…or trying on her panties and bras… oh that's a disturbing image… Stopping midway in her walk away from the fridge, a picture of him in a pink frilly thong, complete with a bright green Madonna bra and braided dreadlocks pulled up into a high coif, with tendrils placed decoratively around his face, posing in stiletto heels…

She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth fighting not to laugh aloud, but topping that last image…a flash of neon pink lipstick appeared…and well she lost the battle! Doubling over Sam desperately clutched at her sides, while the image of Grinning Fangs said…kiss, kiss, but no tongue… She was on the white sticky floor by the time the burnt orange Predator walked in, his head tilted to the side, hands on hips…oh god…the pose did not help…it made her laughing worse… _"I wonder if I could actually get him in a something like that…"_

* * *

**Younger Predator's POV**

* * *

Crouching next to the female called Sam, he was confused why she was on the floor and concerned because she was leaking from the eyes…while laughing…was that normal for Oomans…or was she ill? Lightly poking her in the ribs with a curled knuckle, he cocked his head to the other side when she squirmed away, mandible lacking mouth curling higher, a soft sound resembling laughter escaping her. Grinning Fangs did it again, and got the same reaction, his upper mandibles lifting in a giant smile he made certain she saw this look before relentlessly poking the exposed ribs, causing her to squirm in every direction. Remarkably, she nearly escaped him, so he resolved that problem by straddling her lower legs, continuing the relentless assault, enjoying the two facts that he sat partially upon her and those odd sounds she made…

She squealed loudly, hands grasping his much thicker wrists, weakly trying to push them away, "Ahck! Please…no more! Can't…I'm…ahhhk…ticklish!" The Ooman's halting words were partially lost on Grinning Fangs, but he did catch please and no, thus stopping their little game, however, he kept his hands circled around Sam's ribs…

* * *

**Human's POV**

* * *

Unable to control the blush creeping along her cheeks, she knew this position looked highly suggestive, what with Grinning Fangs leaning over her, dreadlocks trailing over his shoulders, their strange texture teasing wherever they touched… Oh and now, he was purring…the throaty rumbling resembling the sound a large cat would make after some good catnip… He cocked his head to the side, glancing down at their interesting positioning, and his right upper mandible lifted…in a little gleam in his dual eyes made Sam nervous, it was as if he just realized what this could lead to…by the way a Yautja can look lecherous, Grinning Fangs was doing a flawless impression…

"_Wait hold on! Real Predators aren't supposed to be attracted to humans, he should think I'm weak and pathetic!" _Clearing her throat, she pointed to the refrigerator, "Food? Hungry? Eat?" Grinning Fangs stared at her, and then looked at the fridge, fighting between the two, and she could guess the decisions…stay where he was, or eat. His stomach let out a fierce snarl, causing them to stare at it like surprised idiots, releasing a growl of his own he slipped his hands under Sam's back, picking her up as he stood…"_I guess that decides it…and do we have to be so freaking close…?"_

Her face managed to reach a new shade of red as she blinked and fought a goofy smile, any closer and her nose would be flat against his chest, not that it would be a bad thing…she really wanted to run her fingers down his tummy…it looked like soft cream. However, it might lead down a very awkward path… _"Tom! He'll be pissed!" _Biting the inside of her cheek, she took a step back, nearly sighing when she lost contact with those warm hands. Reaching blindly behind her, her fingertips brushed over cold steel and felt across it to grab the black handle of the fridge, tugging it open with a loud sticking sound.

Stepping aside, she gestured to the well-stocked shelves of food, "just snack on whatever you want…I have to call someone." Grinning Fangs was practically drooling when he spotted the rack of ribs sitting in a giant plastic bag, _"Oh well…there goes the cookout…"_ Sam watched him as he snagged the meat, carrying it over to the counter of shiny black marble, _"Now for that phone call…I'll clean up the mess later…"_ Passing the fridge, she gave the door a light nudge, and by the time she had walked around the other side of the counter, it had closed. Reaching for the wall phone, she jerked her hand back when it rang; automatically an image of Frozen Heart sleeping in the master bedroom came to mind…along with a blood shot eye flying open…and one hell of a cranky Predator having a temper tantrum…

If Sam was an anime character, her hair would be sticking up in pure terror, seizing the phone off its hook she smacked it to her ear, hoping that the single ring had not woken up the Elder…

"Hello?"

"I'm sleeping with Tom." Sam blinked past the internal shock,"Huh?"

"You heard me the first time." The pleasant voice belonged to none other then her closest friend Kitten…

"Oh…" _"Well that's certainly a fine punch in the gut."_

Taking a deep breath, she held it for a moment before releasing it, placing her elbows on the counter she gazed at Grinning Fangs as he tore into his snack, "For how long and who made the first move?" "I did and for one week." Pursing her lips Sam smiled sadly, Kitten always had been a blunt one… "Okay…so what this makes it…the fourth? And don't nod…I can't see you remember…?" "Oh right, sorry, yes I think he's the fourth." She had lost every boyfriend to her best friend, though it never bothered her before…she had honestly liked Tom. Fingering the cold smooth top, she stared across at Grinning Fangs, and he stared back, head cocked to the side…the ribs half gone in front of him.

"Well Tom should be heading over to your place soon. Hey, are you listening to me? Hello…? Sam!"

She yanked the phone away from her ear, "Dammit don't yell at me! And yeah sure, I heard you… I'll see you later." There was an audible click as the other line went dead, placing the earpiece back on its hook she sighed, shoulders slumping, head hanging down, she let her face crumple in complete sorrow, though no tears fell. Then just as quickly as the heartache came, it disappeared with the next breath, straightening up, she ran a hand through the fall of her hair, pushing it back. _"I don't freaking have time to be sad and whiney, I'll eat some ice cream later…but first I gotta hide my…er guests…"_

This was going to be a fun week…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Predator**


	5. Troubles Abound

**Welcome back to the next episode of…**

**Say Hello!**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter Five**

**Troubles Abound**

* * *

**Human's POV**

* * *

Thoughtfully tapping a forefinger upon the counter, Sam worried the skin of her lower lip, ignoring the unreadable look on Grinning Fangs face. She needed to hide both guests…along with any evidence of their being here, meaning the mess on the once spotless counter…their gear.

"_Okay first things first, Tom's clothing and stuff is in my room…but I also have an eight foot Predator lying on my bed…and it's not like I can cover him in sheets then pretend he's not there…"_ A light bulb went off in her head, _"Or I'll just send the junk to Kitten's house, no doubt Tom's going to be there for awhile…and she's not going to dump him immediately…knowing her."_

Forcing a cheery smile for the now openly frowning Yautja, she nodded to herself, turned away and strode briskly towards the front room.

* * *

**Younger Predator's POV**

* * *

Though sorely tempted to follow the little female and see what she was doing in the other dwelling area, he found the cold meat to be more appealing at the current moment.

Finishing off the last of his meal, Grinning Fangs swiped two fingers over the smooth counter, retrieving some of the blood and tiny meat-bits. Using his upper mandibles to scrape them clean, he let the scant crimson drip into his awaiting inner mouth, enjoying its sharp coppery taste so much he had to repress a delightful shiver.

Why did Oomans get to have the best tasting meat sources?

Unheard-of to many younger hunters, it was actually the second reason so many Yautja came to earth for hunting… They had even gone as far as to take back some of the animals, hoping to breed them on their home world.

Only to find out later the creatures could not survive without their original habitat…

Glancing over his shoulder to where the small Ooman had wondered off to, Grinning Fangs decided to leave the food court. Stepping away from the counter, he walked over to the tall archway, only to stop dead at the comical sight that greeted him. The one called Sam held his and Frozen Heart's masks, along with their remaining equipment in her arms, the items almost seeming to large for her to carry.

Shaking his head, he considered helping.

For less than a nano second, as a mischievous idea sprang to mind.

Grasping one of the arches with a long fingered hand, allowing his head to rest against the swell of its bicep, and leaning a hip against the cool wood, he knew from personal experience that this relaxed pose was very effective on females.

* * *

**Human's POV**

* * *

Wrestling with their oversized pieces of remarkably light armor, two masks, and Frozen's uncomfortably warm body mesh wiring, Sam was not a happy camper. _"How about the garage… No wait, I'll never find this stuff again. The bedroom, no, I do _not_ want to wake Frozen Heart up. Heck, we practically lost him the in mess too. How about the cupboards, yes, perfect, no one looks in there! Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me."_

As she turned to face toward her kitchen, the awkward items nearly clattered to the floor. Like sin incarnate, Grinning Fangs stood with his hips cocked, that stupid loincloth riding dangerously low, dual eyes partially closed, and all those firm muscles slightly flexed, enticing the wondering eye.

Was it seriously wrong to drool at this point…?

Clenching her jaw to remind herself not to ogle, she reapplied the grip on their things, no time for that... Forcing her gaze straight ahead, she marched past the posing Predator with a neutral expression, though both cheeks were scarlet.

* * *

**Younger Predator's POV**

* * *

Blinking past internal astonishment, his head followed the little Ooman's tense movements, _**"that should've worked…"**_

Scowling slightly, he curled each mandible, pouting as he crossed the distance to stand behind Sam, silently watching while she placed Frozen Heart's and his gear in a storage space near the floor.

A loud thumping on her dwelling's main entrance drew a soft growl from him, and a panicked gasp from her. Glancing briefly to the seemingly frightened female, who had stood, looking rapidly from him to the door, he decided that whatever was causing her so much distress, needed removal.

Then he would continue to play with the delightfully interesting creature in front of him.

Stepping around her, he stomped his way to the hallway, heading for the repeating noise, while absentmindedly listening to the babbled English Sam tossed at his back.

"No, no, no! Stop! Hey, I said stop! Don't! He can't see you!" ignoring them until…

What could only be hands abruptly attached themselves to his sensitive dreadlocks, yanking his head backwards and causing him to tilt off balance. The demanding tugging made him backpedal, stumbling out of the hall and right into the kitchen again. Once released, he swung around, drawing in a deep breath to bellow his displeasure. He didn't even get to make a squeak. Swift as a snake, fingers wrapped around his lower mandibles, gripping the appendages quite distressingly.

His lungs emptied their contents of oxygen in a single, pained whoosh. When his eyes refocused, zoning in on slightly flushed Ooman face, he made a move as if to draw away. The hands tightened, forcing him level with her height.

"I don't care if you're as tall as a building," this accompanied with a shake of his mandibles, "I don't care if you're stronger than me."

The female Sam pressed her face nearer, "this is _my_ house, and I swear, if Tom even catches the hint of one dreadlock," her eyes narrowed balefully.

"I will personally castrate you, removing your balls and turn you into a woman," so there would be no misunderstanding, she choose to let go of his right mandible, pointed at his groin, making a clipping motion with her fingers.

"Afterwards, I will make you _eat_ them, got it?"

Grinning Fangs may not have comprehended every word, but he perfectly realized her intent should he not heed the warning set in her domain. If the one at her home entrance were to see him, she would become highly aggressive and remove his male-hood. He blinked briefly, a pleased thrilling begging to escape his throat, such hostility in this tiny prey.

"I said do you get it?" He gave a small nod in response.

* * *

**Human's POV**

* * *

Huffing past the stinging flush coloring her cheeks, she uncurled her fingers, allowing Grinning Fangs to slip free. Dual eyes of jade green and amber gold remained affixed to Sam's, almost as if daring her to look away.

"Go hide already!" The clipped demand provoked a deep rumble to resonate from his chest.

She watched as he lifted his arm with the wrist computer, long hooked nails pressing a few buttons, receiving beeps in return. With a soft crackle, his camouflage covered him barely a second later. Pursing her lips, she spun sharply on her heel, grumbling all the way through the hall, when a tiny shard of sanity hit home…

It was enough to cause a falter in her step, _"dear God what happened to common sense! He could have killed me, just one good flick and…" _Placing a hand behind her neck, she nudged those thoughts to the back of her mind; that crap would have to earn a brooding_ later_.

Another series of knocks sounded at the door, sobering her slightly, _"now or never, right?"_

When she finally stopped dragging her feet, Sam paused before the tall threshold, staring mutely at the doorknob. A faint sigh escaped her as unwilling fingers touched the silvery surface, but the darn thing decided to turn on its own accord. Backing away so the door would not bump into her, a face with tired looking chocolate brown eyes appeared through the opening.

"Sam?"

The corners of her mouth pulled upward in a false smile, "hey Tom…"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Predator**


	6. Trouble Is Thy Name

**Welcome back to the next episode of…**

**Say Hello!**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter Six**

**Trouble Is Thy Name**

* * *

**Human's POV**

* * *

Sam continued with her faux smile, while sight went to the task of drifting over the face hovering in the crack of the door. Nearly blond hair, almost the ivory of pearl, and fine as the texture of silk, descended in their length to part at his broad shoulders. The neatly cut ends fell to rest at his waist, and just above his right temple, a single, but thin, beautifully woven, black braid threaded into his thick mane.

A year ago, when they were first dating, he had called it his defiance to a pristine bloodline, and the many things it entailed.

Normally swept smooth, back from his widow's peak, it instead hung around his face in wild locks, as if he had carelessly ran his fingers through it. She sampled a small flavor of wonder, for it was a rare thing to view him suffering morning hair. Her gaze ceased in its cataloging, to pause, and inspect the patient stare of Tom. Underneath the delicate skin of both chocolate eyes, slightly dark smudges sat, as if someone had literally taken their thumbs, and lightly brushed soot beneath them, marring the powder whiteness of his flesh.

This was _not_ the normal look for him.

At least two heads taller than Sam, he currently wore a personally made v-neck sleeveless shirt, black of course, with a pair of low-riding, rather snug, faded blue jeans.

"Hello lover," he purred, sinful lips curing into a deviant, crooked grin. She allowed her own smile to extend, as if greatly pleased with this visit.

Pulling the door further open, she stood aside to allow Tom passage. Cat like eyes, dissected with the narrowed slashes of ebon pupils, flickered briefly to her face, lingering, as his lips crept higher in response. Elegantly pointed, and framed with lips black as soot, his inhuman teeth revealed themselves in his amusement, the model and image of such foreign design belonging to a more carnivorous species than the one he impersonated.

It still made her shiver, if just in thought.

The cruel, lust filled delight of a demonic fiend, with a delicious, mortal prey pinned beneath its grasp, was at one time, what she had thought of that certain smile when its intentions directed themselves toward her.

He passed by Sam with his usual stride of long legs, and just as her head began to pivot, her body intending to follow, the strong scent of vanilla slapped her in the face. Why did he always smell like that? It was in no way unpleasant, just…overpowering. Wiggling her nose uselessly to try to extract the smell, she shut the door with a push of her fingers, turning, and then pursuing the retreating form of Tom.

Particularly thinking of less complex ways of breaking their relationship, she caught the seemingly playful glance of his shoulder.

"_Other friends have flown before, on the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before. Then the bird said, nevermore…"_

The unexpected quote, bred, and gave birth to a sudden, sharp bloom of hurt. It flailed its limbs beneath her chest, striking her heart with a flux of fuddled emotions. Immediately she pushed its unwanted misery away, halting it in advance. Sam repressed, compressed, and then shoved the mutation of pain away, for a later, in-depth examination. Such a thing could come later, when better prepared for it with loads of chocolate ice cream…

Yet no matter what direction she looked at it, she was going to miss him.

There was not going to be his warm body to curl closer to during those cool nights. The ones full of lazy breezes arriving fresh off the ocean. He was no longer going to be there on dismal evenings where she could locate the tranquility of sleep. His arms would not be there, opened for her to snuggle under. She would not be able to enjoy the way they held her against him.

That jarring thought of _nevermore_, settled in her mind like the raven itself coming to nest.

She would no longer know the warming thrill of his laughter, or see those unguarded, abrupt grins. Let alone notice those subtle, heated glances from the corner of his eyes, or have him plant several quick, mischievous kisses on her mouth, cheek, and neck before she could squeal and swat at him. Moreover, out of her thin list of boyfriends, he had never pressed the sex issue, meaning the lack of, in other words. He seemed content with _hands on,_ contact and hungry sessions of kissing.

"_Guess he wasn't all that satisfied with my performance…"_

The two eventually made their way to the three-cushioned couch in the front room, Sam being the first to plop her bottom down first. Tom joined her. He sat close enough so that his thigh brushed intimately against hers. After a moment of silence, one spent still trying to weave a coherent sentence, she decided to turn. Parting her lips to start with a small comment, which she had not paved a solid path for it to follow, the initiative sound never left to paint the air. Intelligence briefly became a crumpled lump in the tyranny of shock as another mouth adhered tightly over hers.

However, a tiny noise did manage to gain freedom.

Protests, a fair few armed with good, sane objections, came marching to her forebrain, ready to maim and rend as a lion does with an antelope, until Tom slanted his mouth over hers, with his coy tongue teasing for an entrance.

On their own volition, her traitorous eyes fell shut.

His arm enclosed on her waist, perching upon the flare of her hips, and then tightening with unspoken possession. Naturally, she wiggled because of its might, some invisible section of her fuzzy brain continuing the noble fight for escape. Further aiding to turn her toward him, pressing her to the mouth-watering, lean torso, his free hand clasped the back of her neck. In the wake of this demanding, almost bruising hold, the notion of pushing him away came with a renewed army of furious elites.

Unfortunately, each battle hardened solider earned the firmest bitch slap in history to shut them up. _In a second_, her deprived libido snarled…

She felt, more than saw, as he shifted off the couch, and onto the floor. Tom knelt between her parted thighs, never once breaking their contact. The unyielding grasp on her waist loosened, taking a slow slide downward, to settle just above her tailbone, and resume its firm confinement. A nudge forward, and a motion from him, sealed her lower body snuggly against his own. Another diminutive sound, this one a faint moan, relinquished its moorings when he proceeded to move, forcing her to lay flat on the cushions with his superior weight.

Tom, all the while, kept their positions from separation.

When his longer and much harder body pressed her scrumptiously into the cushions, she encircled his gently thrusting hips with her legs. Within her blurred little world governed by hormones, a noise penetrated its protecting shell like a devastating thunder strike in the hush of midnight. A very low hiss, a very familiar hiss, a very close-to-the-couch kind of hiss, registered with the stoned clerks running the function of her brain.

She reasoned it was a rather dreadful sound, not actually knowing why she connected as such.

However, the full blow of its meaning struck her as heavy eyelids lifted, and vision focused. Her gaze alit upon the strangely obscured face. In less time she thought possible, less even as it takes a steady heart to skip a beat, the featureless visage she beheld transmuted into the holder of horrors, and the cold splash of reality. Peering at her over the couch's back support, a camouflaged head leaned downward, watching.

That nasty hiss, sounding like molten steel from a forge, suddenly introduced to cold water, belonged to none other than a Predator named Grinning Fangs!

"_Oh my god…"_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own Predator**


End file.
